General Zombie
The General Zombies are a special type of zombie on Thriller Bark, made by Doctor Hogback. They are made from the reinforced bodies of ancient legendary warriors and are granted extremely strong shadows. Because of this, they are far more superior than most of the other zombies. They are not afraid of fire like the other zombies. They handle being set on fire by pouring water over themselves. They are also very tough and strong. Their master is Absalom. Members Ryuuma A special Zombie General that has ties with Brook. It is later revealed that Ryuuma is the current owner of Brook's shadow. He guards Dr. Hogback's lab and is about to fight Brook for Brook's shadow. Gecko Moria put Brook's shadow in Ryuuma several years ago. It seems he has defeated Brook before, during Brook's last try to reclaim his shadow. According to Dr. Hogback his flesh is very special, one of the most powerful General Zombies. He is the zombie of a character from one of Oda's previous works entitled "Monster". Captain John A drunken zombie who is constantly drinking. When he first appeared he was heavily scolded by Absalom for drinking to much. Lola A warthog bride that is in love with Absalom. Jigorou He is famed for single handedly killing 7000 pirates to save his own family. It is revealed that he is animated by Zoro's shadow, when he used "36 Pound Hou" and "108 Pound Hou" and the fact that he cannot get along with the zombie that is animated by Sanji's shadow. Talleran A giant spider monkey Zombie General. He commands the five hundred spider mice on the entire island. He can shoot spider webs that can't be broken by any human force from his hands. Robin and Franky fought against him. While Franky completely dominated the match he was caught off guard from the back and into the Talleran sticky web. Then Brook saved them and purified Talleran. According to him, there hasn't been a target so far that he and his spider mice couldn't injure or capture. He looks like a giant spider with a monkey head, front arms, and tail. History Night Attack They are first seen when the "Mysterious Four" decides to commence the "Night Attack" on the Straw Hats. Absalom then begins rallying up the graveyard zombies. As his troops began to dance the disco in celebration for the attack, Absalom proceeded to what appeared to be mausoleum of sorts. There he summoned the Zombie Generals in order to attack the stronger ones in the Straw Hat crew. They are then seen later when Luffy, Robin and Franky enter a large room with what appears to be an arena with circus tents. One of them makes a surprise attack on them and nearly hits Luffy with a sword. They are then shocked to see that even though the zombie has a spear pierced through his body, and even more surprised when Franky hits him with a "Strong Hammer" and he is still able to stand up. Then, most of the remaining General Zombies shows up. They proved to be completely different from the Zombies the Straw Hats battled before. One such case of their complete difference is when Franky attacked a group of them with Fresh Fire. Instead of fleeing in fear like the Zombies in the graveyard, they instead doused themselves with buckets of water to put the fire on themselves out, or one of them Jigorou is able to use the "36 Pound Hou" attack. Seeing that these Zombies were inexhaustible, the three Straw Hats decided to escape instead. Luffy however was captured and sent to the main mast of Thriller Bark in a coffin. But at that time is Robin and Franky cornered again, so in order to escape they destroy the bridge they are standing on. Still, both of them are captured by Talleran, who then boosts of his spider mice that can capture anyone unoticed. But not soon after he is done boosting, they all see Brook fall down from the sky. After recovering, Brook, while singing, attacks and purify the large spider zombie, thus defeating the first of the Zombie Generals. Counter Attack After Absalom captured Nami, the Zombie Generals were then all ordered to attend their master's wedding ceremony. However during the midst of the ceremony, the entire island of Thriller Bark started shaking. This was due to Oars messing around with the large chain that controls the ship's rudder. In protest Absalom ordered the generals to stop Oars. After finding him they decided to go after his legs so that they would immobolize him, and proceed to attack him. Unfortunately, the generals were instead defeated by Oars using Gomu Gomu no Gatling on the whole lot of them. The vast majority of the generals thus remained immobilized due to Oars' attack pulverizing their bodies. At the same time are many zombies watching in ave as the general zombies are all pummeled. At the same time is Ryuuma facing of with Brook and has defeated him. He then changed his opponent to Zoro who, after a tough battle, defeated him by setting his wound a blaze, thus defeating one of the last of the Zombie Generals. Shadow Asgard With most of the general zombies immobilized, except for Talleran and Ryuuma who were purified earlier, they remained so until their master, Gecko Moria, sucked the shadows out of them and implanted into himself, in order to activate "Shadow Asgard". Without any shadows animating them, the generals returned to simply being a pile of stitched up and pulverized corpses.One Piece Manga - Chapter 481, All of the shadows animating all of the zombies are sucked out of them and into Moria. Trivia *The general Zombies have numbers that range from 800 to 899. References Category:Zombie